aamrn needs good title
by Silvain Star
Summary: Ash and Misty last saw each other after Ash got back from Hoenn. Ash starts another journey around Kanto, and runs into Misty in a Cerulean City grocery store.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything. You know, like Pokemon, Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else really worth my time. I just own my brain and a few characters.

A/N: this story starts from Misty's POV, but it may change later. I rarely do first person fanfics, so it might not be that great, but I think it's pretty good. The situation is: Ash hasn't seen Misty in 2 years, since he stopped in Cerulean after Hoenn. Ash is now 15. Misty is 17. Misty is helping Daisy at the grocery store.

Chapter 1

Returned to Travel with You

"Brock, I was wondering. Where are we headed next?" a very familiar voice said.

"The gym, to see Misty," another familiar voice said.

"Daisy, am I hearing things, or did you hear Ash speak, too?" I said.

"No, you're not hearing things," the first voice said. I turned around to face the best guy in the world, Ash Ketchum.

"Ash!" I said, smiling. I considered hugging him and telling him how much I missed him, but we were in a store. Not to mention he didn't even know I liked him. So I settled for a sweet smile.

"Hi, Misty," Ash said, smiling back.

"So, can we get going? Ash is traveling around Kanto again. And I want to get to the gym as much as he does," Brock said.

"Well, Daisy's right over there, but if you'd rather see Violet or Lily…" I said. Brock rushed over to Daisy, and tried to get her to go out with him. A few minutes later, he walked back, looking disappointed.

"Rejected again?" Ash said.

"Misty apparently forgot to tell me about the fact that Daisy has a boyfriend," Brock said.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, Brock. Must've slipped my mind," I said. _Actually, I did that on purpose._

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Brock said.

"No… maybe… ok, ok, yes, I did!" I said.

"Knew it," Ash replied.

"What are you, psychic?" I said.


	2. at the gym

Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything. You know, like Pokemon, Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else really worth my time. I just own my brain and a few characters.

Chapter 2

On the Road Again

"No, I'm not psychic. Neither is Brock… I don't think. Now are we going to the gym or not?" Ash said.

"Ok, ok. But you're battling me," I said.

"No problem with that. I can finally settle that dispute over who would've won that battle when we were interrupted by Team Rocket. Cause I know I would've won, and I'm gonna prove it," Ash said.

"I would've won that battle, and you know it. C'mon, let's get to the gym!" I said, rushing out of the store. Ash followed, right behind me, and Brock behind him.

When we got to the gym, Brock, of course, started flirting with Violet and Lily. Ash and I went to the arena to start our battle. We were just about to send out our Pokemon, when Violet came up and said she'd handle this.

"No way, Violet! This is my fight! Ash and I have argued for years over who's better! I'm not losing this chance at proving it's me!" I yelled.

"Wait a minute. That's Ash? He looks a lot better than the last time I saw him. He's real handsome," Lily whispered.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered back.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Ash called across the room.

_He must be psychic,_ I thought.

"Don't even say it, Mist. I'm not psychic, and you know it. I just know you too well," Ash said.

"Makes sense. But still… you have a very strange sense about things," I said.

"You have a point. But I'm not psychic," Ash said.

"Are you two going to battle or not?" Violet said.

"Yes! Hold on!" Ash and I said together.

I sent out Horsea. Ash, of course, sent out a new Pokemon, a Manectric. Manectric used Spark, Horsea used Water Gun, and Horsea lost that one. Then, I sent out my Corsola, which is part rock-type, so Spark won't affect it. Corsola won that battle. Ash sent out Treecko, a grass-type. Treecko used Leaf Blade, and that was that. Ash won the battle.

"That was hard. You did great, Misty," Ash said.

"You did better, coming up with the idea of using a grass-type, and the right attack for that grass-type to use," I said.


	3. sleeping bags and Ursarings

Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything. You know, like Pokemon, Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else really worth my time. I just own my brain and a few characters.

A/N: this chapter is normal POV.

Chapter 3

A Few Weeks Later…

A few weeks had passed, and Ash had only one more badge to win.

"Ash Ketchum, get your butt over here!" Misty said.

"Yeah? What's… man, what happened?" Ash said, walking over to her.

"Your Ursaring shredded my sleeping bag. My only sleeping bag. What do you plan to do about it? Seeing as we're at least a day's walk from a town, you can't buy me a new one until tomorrow. So what're you going to do?" Misty said.

"Ursaring wouldn't do that," Ash said.

"She told it to. I think she wants you to answer a certain way, but I don't know what she wants," Brock whispered to Ash so Misty wouldn't hear.

"Oh. I'll see if I can figure it out," Ash replied. Turning to Misty, he said, "What do you think I'm going to say? I'll go get you a new one."

"No, Ash, it'll take too long. I guess I'll just sleep on the ground. Sleep on the cold ground, yeah, that's what I'll do."

_That's it! She wants to… whoa, whoa, whoa… she wanted her sleeping bag shredded so she could stay in my sleeping bag… does she like me? Oh, god… that's great! _"Misty, I know what you're up to… do you like me or something?"

_Deny! I can't tell him yet! _"Ye- no- uh, maybe. Why, do you like me?" _Almost messed everything up. I can't say yes or no, because neither one will work quite to my advantage yet._


End file.
